Phantom Fairy Tale
by Kage Jaganshi
Summary: [Inuyasha Crossover] After losing his family, friends, and home to a horrible slaughter, Danny swears off his ghost powers forever. But how long can that last when he is unexpectedly drawn into Higurashi Kagome's life? [Danny Sango]
1. Chp01 – Paradise Lost

_**Danny Phantom** belongs to (Butch Hartman) and **Inuyasha** belongs to (Rumiko Takahashi). We do not own either of these shows in any way or form._

* * *

**_PHANTOM FAIRY TALE_**

**_A Danny Phantom/Inuyasha Crossover_**

_**Written by**: Kage Jaganshi and SamuraiSirius_

* * *

'_I damned them…'_

A lone figure walked through the seemingly endless destruction with bloodshot eyes. His normally clear blue eyes were stained with tears that didn't seem to stop. His raven hair was a complete mess, with bits of gravel and dust adorning it. His body was covered with cuts and bruises, massive amounts of blood staining his tattered white shirt and blue jeans. His red sneakers fared no better.

'_I damned them all…'_

The destruction he was now viewing was his once normal hometown Amity Park. If someone had asked about this town three years ago, they would've said that there was nothing unusual about said town. Of course that was three years ago, when everything was normal and Amity Park wasn't known as the most haunted town in America.

'_I damned them when I tried to activate that stupid portal…'_

For as long as anyone could remember, there was a certain family of ghost hunters that lived in Amity Park. Most people paid them no mind, mainly due to their eccentric views on the paranormal, mainly ghosts. Three years ago, this family of ghost hunters had built a large device which they dubbed as the Fenton Ghost Portal, a machine capable of generating enough power to punch a hole in space and time and generate a controlled wormhole that led to a dimension known to humans as the Ghost Zone.

'_I damned them when that stupid portal gave me ghost powers…'_

Their Ghost Portal was a failure, and after their first attempt, the ghost hunters gave up on trying to make it work. Their 14 year old son, however, was more than curious about his parents' invention, as well as his two best friends. That night, they decided to see if THEY could activate the Ghost Portal. They were surprised to find that they managed to indeed activate the portal, but unfortunately the ghost hunters' son was electrocuted by the activation, changing his life from that day on.

'_I got so cocky… so arrogant… that when my family and friends needed me the most, I failed them…'_

Ever since the portal electrocuted the ghost hunters' son, he was imbued with ghost powers. He promised himself to use his powers to help his town, and his friends backed him up one hundred percent. From that day on, the ghost hunters' son developed a double identity; one was his regular teenaged self, a boy who was viewed as a loser by a majority of his classmates, and the other was his ghostly alter-ego, his guise when he defended his hometown from other ghosts, his vigilante identity as Danny Phantom.

'_Hell, I damned myself…'_

For three years, Danny Fenton, younger son of professional ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton, defended his hometown of Amity Park under the guise of Danny Phantom. The only ones who knew his identity were his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, (who witnessed his transformation when it first happened) and his older sister, Jazz Fenton. Every time a malevolent ghost escaped from the Ghost Zone, Danny was always there to capture it and send it right back. The enemies kept coming with bigger armies, stronger weapons, and better plans, but Danny was always there to defend his town.

'_I thought I could take it easy because no one could beat me… and now, I lost the people I love…'_

But there was always someone stronger, someone who would eventually best you in combat. Danny learned this the hard way. With each ghost Danny defeated, his confidence in his control over his powers grew… until that confidence turned into arrogance. His arrogance grew up to the point where Danny believed he couldn't be beat. He believed himself to be unstoppable… and that made it all the more painful when he was finally defeated and trampled upon. His mistake shattered his self-esteem, and cost him the lives of his friends, his family, and everyone in the town of Amity Park.

The most haunted town in America… Amity Park… was destroyed.

'_These powers were a curse from day one… it's my fault that Amity Park was destroyed… my fault…'_

Danny's eyes began to sting, threatening to spill tears once more. He dropped on his knees and glanced at the destroyed ruins of his hometown, guilt and shame building up inside him. It was too much for him, and he broke down in tears of sorrow.

His guilt trip was cut short when he heard footsteps behind him. He wiped his tears away vigorously, leaving him with bloodshot eyes, and turned to face the stranger. In front of him was a man wearing a white suit with a black tie, along with white slacks and black boots. He was bald and wore wide rimmed black sunglasses, along with an ear piece usually reserved for government agents. On his black gloved hand was a white weapon with light blue attachments, about the size of a pistol. It was obvious that this was an ecto-weapon designed to fight ghosts.

Danny knew immediately who this was. This was one of the agents from the government agency that continued to chase after him when he was in his ghost mode; the Guys in White.

"Daniel Fenton, in accordance with the Federal Ecto-Containment Act, article 1, section 4, subsection B, we need you to come with us to headquarters for ecto-sterilization. As an orphan and survivor of a scale 8 ectoplasmic conflict, you will need to be kept at headquarters until a guardian can be assigned to you,"

The agent then offered his hand to Danny. "Please come with us."

Normally, Danny would be reluctant to do such a thing, due to his sour encounters when faced with the Guys in White, even in his human mode. But right now Danny didn't care, there were only two things that Danny was sure about from that point on.

He wasn't going to live with Vlad, and he wasn't going to use his ghost powers… ever again.

'_I don't deserve them…'_

* * *

Of course after such a tragedy, many news stations from all over the world were covering the event and sending live footage to homes across the world. In one such home, located in Tokyo, Japan, a wrinkly old man with silver gray hair pulled up in a pony tail and a scruffy beard watched in awe, his chopsticks stopped halfway to his mouth. He listened with rapt attention as the female Japanese reporter continued her report. "The cause of the apparent slaughter had yet to be determined but since the area is known for its ghostly activity, many sources are agreeing that it was a ghost. While most ghosts have been beaten back by the town's vigilante Danny Phantom it appears this unknown spirit destroyed the entire city before the rogue Phantom could destroy it." The cameraman with the reporter moved the camera to do a scan over the city to show the destruction. As he did the reporter continued. "Truly a very devastating time for the families of those that lived here."

"Man, Grandpa… do we really have to watch such depressing things so early in the morning?" a little boy complained as he helped himself to more of the eggs on the table. He was dressed in his regular school clothes and sat next to his Grandfather, vaguely aware of what was going being talked about on TV, his brown eyes more focused on the food in front of him.

The older man looked down at the boy. "This is important Sota! This news report PROVES the fact that we need to be wary of demons and spiritual monsters in the present day!"

The boy, 11 year old Higurashi Sota, rolled his eyes. "It was probably just some natural disaster Grandpa."

The old man dropped his chopsticks in shock. "H-how can you say that when the reporter clearly stated it was caused by a ghostly nature!"

Sota ignored his Grandfather and held out his now empty bowl. "Mom, can I get more rice?"

A middle aged woman poked her head into the room. She had short black hair and her brown eyes were full of concern and pity for the people who had lost their lives in the most haunted city in America, her name was Higurashi Arisa and she was the boy's mother. "Sure thing dear… as soon as I wake up Kagome."

"She's going to the Feudal era again?" Sota asked, his interest piqued by the mention of his sister.

As if in answer to his question his 16 year old sister came bounding into the room dressed in a green and white sailor school uniform. She grabbed a bento that her mother had left on the table. "Ah! I'm so late! InuYasha is going to have a cow!" she shrieked as she ran out.

She paused as the image on the television caught her eyes. "Huh? Was it some kind of earthquake?" she asked.

Kagome's mother shook her head. "They aren't sure of the cause sweetie. So far there have been no survivors."

The young girl frowned. "That's horrible."

Before Arisa could respond, a shout was heard from outside, a gruff voice that obviously belonged to a young male. "HEY KAGOME! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!"

Kagome sighed in aggravation. "HOLD ON A MINUTE!" She turned back to her mother and gave her a quick hug. "See you in a few weeks."

Her mother smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll have a hot bath waiting for you."

The girl smiled and waved goodbye to her younger brother and grandfather, then dashed out the door, pulling her large yellow backpack onto her shoulder.

"This just in," the reporter interjected on the silence that had fallen upon Kagome's exit. "It appears that one survivor has been found amongst the wreckage. One, seventeen year old, Daniel Fenton was discovered at the scene by authorities and was taken into custody shortly after. I have been informed that they are currently looking into foster care for the young boy since his entire family was tragically caught in the accident. With no other living relatives he is truly alone in this world and our hearts go out to him as well."

As the reporter spoke an image appeared next to her head of a smiling boy with jet black hair and blue eyes. Arisa knew it had to be a stock photo since there was no way he could be smiling after such an accident. She gave a sad sigh, the boy was a bit older than Kagome but she felt immense sympathy for him. She looked to her own son who wasn't paying much attention. Her eyes watered briefly as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Mom…?" Sota asked, noticing the strange way she was walking to the kitchen. Her legs stiff and hands balled in determination.

Arisa didn't respond; she had a phone call she wanted to make.

* * *

Inside the headquarters of the Guys in White, Danny was just finished showering in one of the many locker rooms available. He was currently drying off his raven black hair with a towel as another towel was snugly wrapped around his waist. With his chest exposed, his many cuts and bruises (now cleaned up but still healing) could be seen, giving him the look of a battle-worn soldier.

When he arrived at their headquarters, he expected most of the ecto-alarms set in place to blare when he stepped through. In fact, he was also convinced it would happen. Much to his surprise, however, no alarms were set off, and the ecto-sterilization process was nothing more than a green shower meant to destroy all traces of residual ectoplasm on the outer layer of the body. To him it was just another reason (other than his cuts and bruises) for a bath.

Thank goodness the sterilization didn't go any deeper than the skin, or Danny would've probably been cringing on the floor at this point.

Danny ceased drying his hair, assuming it was already dry enough, and draped the soggy towel around his shoulders. He made his way to one of the lockers in the room, one of the few that didn't have initials engraved on it. It was most likely used for situations like the one Danny was in, in case someone was being held in their headquarters but still needed to use the facilities.

He remembered the agent who brought him in telling him that he could find some regular clothing inside the locker he was facing, 'in accordance to H.Q. public dress code standards, article 2, section 1, subsection C.'

Once Danny opened the locker, he couldn't help but groan. Inside was one of the standard suits that all Guys in White wear. "I hope they don't expect me to wear this… they'd have a better chance at catching every ghost in the Ghost Zone instead." He grumbled, looking at the uniform in disdain.

It was then that he noticed the regular clothing to the side of the locker, much to his relief. The clothing provided was very similar to his standard clothing; in fact, it looked a lot like it. The only differences were that the shirt was completely white with solid black sleeves, rather than with red trimming and a red oval in the middle, and that the sneakers were black rather than red. The jeans were regular denim although slightly darker than his old pair.

Danny lazily put on his clothing, his mind drifting as he did so. Usually Danny would've been extremely nervous hanging around inside the Guys in White Headquarters. Over the three years that they've been chasing Danny Phantom, their skills with ghost hunting and advances with ecto-technology were becoming a dangerous threat to Danny. But at this point he didn't care; he'd go with anyone if it meant not being taken in by Vlad.

As long as Vlad didn't take him in, he could steer clear of his devastating future as Dan Phantom. He promised himself he wouldn't use his ghost powers, but he won't have his ghost side removed by Vlad, or anyone else.

'_It's my burden to bare and mine alone…'_

Danny walked out of the locker room wearing the clothing that was provided for him. The clothing wasn't as baggy as he usually liked, but at least it wasn't ripped and tattered. He walked to the general office area of the H.Q., taking a seat next to the desk with the agent who brought him in.

He was currently talking through the phone. "Guys in White Headquarters, Agent Howard speaking, how can I direct your call?"

A woman's voice responded over the other line in accented English. "I'm calling about the boy they reported about on the news… Fenton Daniel-san?"

Danny perked up at this; someone was calling about him already. He then slumped; he hoped it wasn't a reporter. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they started to call in and interrogate him for his response to what happened.

"May I ask as to why you inquire about him?" Howard asked, not acknowledging Danny's presence at all.

"My name is Higurashi Arisa. I'm calling to ask if Fenton-san has been given a home yet." She answered.

Howard leaned forward in his chair, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder he began to type rapidly at the keyboard in front of him. "As of yet, no ma'am. You are the first. May I ask as to why you would like to take Mr. Fenton in?"

Danny stared in numbed shock at the conversation that was taking place before him. '_Someone has actually called to take me in… and it's NOT Vlad?'_ He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried… he didn't want to burden anyone else with his sins. He had to pull himself out of these thoughts because the conversation was continuing without him and he knew he better listen… this was his future.

"Well Mrs. Higurashi, it looks like all your records check out. Mr. Fenton can move in with you immediately." Howard replied with a small smile.

'_Wait… what!'_

Danny clenched the arm rests of his seat, anyone was better than Vlad but he didn't even KNOW this woman. Danny opened his mouth to protest just as Howard handed the phone to him. "She wants to speak with you Mr. Fenton."

The boy blinked then took the phone from the agent's hand, bringing up to his ear slowly. "H-hello?"

"Fenton-san, hello. My name is Higurashi Arisa. I know we've never met… but when I saw the story on TV I couldn't help but feel the need to help you. I understand you must want to get away from your problems so I thought the best way to do that was move as far away as possible. I live in Tokyo with my grandfather, son and daughter… she's about your age… and I was hoping you would accept my offer and come live with us."

Danny stared at the phone in his hand in silence, his eyes wide with surprise. He could almost FEEL the genuine sympathy from this woman, but the logical (and currently more controlling) part of his mind was telling him that it didn't make any sense at all. A complete stranger was calling to adopt Danny, but for what purpose? Why would she want him? Why did she care?

'_Then again, she can't be any worse than Vlad…'_ She thought, his spirits lifting. At least if he lived in Tokyo, he could escape his ghost troubles, namely Vlad's role in his transformation into Dan, and maybe forget about his ghost side completely.

"Fenton-san?" Arisa asked, bringing Danny out of his thoughts.

"…Call me Danny."

"Danny," she replied in a soft voice. "I know my offer may seem strange and out of the blue but I feel we could both do each other some good by you coming here."

He raised an eyebrow, the woman was making little sense but her intentions seemed generally pure. Besides, he was 17; he wouldn't have to technically live with her for long. Taking a deep breath, Danny said two sentences that would change his life forever. "Thank you for your concern ma'am. I would love to come out to Japan and speak with you about it."

After they had finished laying out the plans, with Howard acting as a mediator between Danny and Arisa, they reached an agreement of when Danny could fly out to Japan. After the agent hung up the phone Danny couldn't help but feel a little better… the kindness the woman had shown was far more refreshing than the shower had been and Danny was pleased with the results.

* * *

Vlad Masters was not pleased. "What do you MEAN he's already been taken in?" he demanded into the phone, his fist pounding against his oak desk.

A cold voice replied on the other line, clearly not amused by Vlad's tone. "As I said, a woman called and has agreed to take in Mr. Fenton. The preparations are already being made to make the adoption official."

"But I was a close family friend! The boy is merely in shock and can't be trusted with such a decision." Vlad protested.

"Sir, I spoke with young Mr. Fenton. He seemed quite calm about the whole matter. We don't take these matters lightly sir. I assure you that we have checked the background of the potential adoptive parent. Her records are clear and there will be a brief consulting and consultation period before anything is made official." the agent replied.

Vlad clenched his fists. "Can you at least tell me who the woman who adopted him IS?"

"Classified, sir. Sorry."

The billionaire was silent for a moment as he seethed in anger. Finally he collected himself enough to reply. "You WILL be hearing from me again Agent Howard." With that said, Vlad slammed the phone into its cradle, furious at this turn of events.

'_Well, it seems I've run into a bit of a snag…'_ Vlad thought, his anger bubbling inside him. With a deep clensing breath, he managed to calm down and rest his elbows on his desk. "No matter, this is just a bump on the road. You WILL see me again, Daniel."

His eyes drifted over to a picture he had of Maddie and Daniel. They were two separate pictures residing in the same frame and how he had obtained them would forever be a mystery. Vlad reached for the frame, his fingers tracing over Maddie's smiling face. He bit his lip to hold back a tear. There were no words for the sorrow he felt… not only had he lost Daniel but Maddie, his college sweetheart and more. He held the picture to his chest and turned away from his desk to face the window behind him… all he had fought for was gone and he needed a moment of silence to bereave over the lost… he could sort out the snag later. He may have lost Maddie… but he knew there was still hope for young Daniel.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N**: One thing, Arisa is a name we made up for Kagome's mom; we are NOT gonna keep calling her Mrs. Higurashi the whole time. Anyway, tell us what you think about the first chapter. And don't forget to Read & Review! I eat reviews for breakfast. They're much tastier than cereal. _

_This story is put up in both the Danny Phantom section and the Inuyasha section. We will only be updating the one that seems to get the most response by the time we update. _


	2. Chp02 – Welcome to Tokyo

_**Danny Phantom** belongs to (Butch Hartman) and **Inuyasha** belongs to (Rumiko Takahashi). We do not own either of these shows in any way or form._

* * *

**_PHANTOM FAIRY TALE_**

**_A Danny Phantom/Inuyasha Crossover_**

_**Written by**: Kage Jaganshi and SamuraiSirius_

* * *

Danny gazed outside the window on the side of the commercial plane, his eyelids threatening to drop from his immense boredom. He was currently on a plane headed to Tokyo, but there was only so much entertainment provided on a plane ride that lasted 12 long hours… 12 very long hours…

The week beforehand was spent planning and preparing for Danny's flight. The adoption went by smoothly, and the Guys in White didn't mind the excessive calls from Arisa to Danny and vise versa. Arisa was kind enough to send Danny some money (exchanged from yen to dollars) for him to buy himself some clothing and necessities before coming, so he wasn't stuck using what the Guys in White provided for him. It was easy to see through the week that Arisa was a kind-hearted lady, and that the things she told him when she first called were genuine.

He was surprised to hear that they owned a shrine, and that his grandfather (he was going to have to get used to that now) was a Shinto priest. Danny wasn't much for religion, due to his parents' scientific views and claims on the afterlife, but the fact that the Higurashis took an active role in their religion slightly excited him.

"Mr. Higurashi," One of the flight attendants said, slightly shaking the drowsy boy's shoulder, shaking him out of his reminiscing. "We've arrived at Tokyo."

That was another thing he had to get used to. His last name was now Higurashi, Danny Higurashi, or Higurashi Danny, since the last names seemed to come first in Japanese name order. Hopefully his American first name and his Japanese last name wouldn't sound too awkward when put together.

Danny nodded and made to stand up. "Thanks, sorry I dozed off there."

The flight attendant shook her head, smiling back at the young boy. "Don't worry; it happens more often than you think."

Danny nodded and grabbed his blue backpack from the overhead bin, which was similar to the one he used to carry around back in Amity Park. He stepped out of the plane, his anxiety rising with each step he took, for each step brought him closer to meeting the people he was going to be calling his family in the future.

* * *

Sota jumped up again, trying to find the boy who was going to be his older brother. He hated being short and in the crowded Tokyo International Airport he was lost amidst a sea of excited tourist and people like him waiting to greet others. He stopped jumping and looked up to his mother. "Mom," He whined, "when's he getting here?"

Arisa smiled down at her son. "I believe his flight just landed and after he goes through customs he should come right here."

The boy grinned, "Great! I can't wait to meet Danny-niisan!"

The woman was glad that Sota had been so eager to get a big brother. After calling Danny that morning she had decided to relate the news to her present family members. The young boy was immediately accepting and Grandpa had given his approval… even though he had insisted on performing various exorcisms on the boy to cleanse him of any evil spirits before he entered their house. Arisa couldn't help but shake her head at the memory; she honestly worried about her father sometimes.

Of course this was nothing compared to the worry she felt for how her daughter would react to the news. _'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I guess.'_ She thought with a small smile.

"Hey mom, I think that's him!" Sota shouted, tugging at Arisa's sleeve and pointing towards the gate.

Arisa looked up to see a fairly tall black haired boy step past the Custom's official and look around. He had light blue eyes and a tired look on his face, as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders. His messy raven black hair fell into his eyes as he shook the bangs out of his face, trying to get a better view of the airport. Arisa raised her arm to get his attention but Sota beat her to it by breaking through the crowd and heading straight for Danny.

Danny didn't know how to react as a blur attacked him and latched onto his waist. He looked down at the black haired boy hugging him. "Uh…"

The boy's head shot up and he grinned widely at Danny. "You're Fenton Danny, right?"

Danny blinked. "Um… yes." He replied in his best Japanese. He was about to ask the kid who he was when a woman stepped forward and bowed to Danny.

"Sorry about that, he was very anxious to meet you." She said, straightening up.

Even though it was in a different language, Danny recognized the voice he had spoken with on the phone numerous times. "Higurashi-san," he replied, bowing in return.

Arisa smiled at him. "I see you already met my son."

Sota pulled away from Danny and bowed. "I'm Sota." He chirped.

Danny chuckled at the younger boy's excitement, causing a smile to spread across his own face. "I'm Danny." He replied, once again in his best Japanese.

"Shall we be off then," Arisa asked, glad that the two boys were getting along so well. She could tell that Sota and Danny would get along just fine. "Grandfather is waiting at home… getting things ready."

The younger boy tugged at Danny's sleeve and Danny leaned down for Sota to whisper in his ear. "What she means is that Grandpa is putting up a bunch of ofuda scrolls and preparing all of his old junk so he can tell you the stories behind all of them. He likes to blather on about spirits and hooky legends."

"Now Sota, don't say such things about your grandfather." Arisa scolded, she had heard Sota quite clearly despite his whispering.

Danny gave Sota a smile at his explanation, but this smile was hollow, and seemed forced. In truth, Sota's description of his grandfather reminded Danny of his own father. Jack Fenton was always known for his unhealthy obsession about ghosts, and his innovative inventions which could be used against ghosts. Danny adjusted the strap of his backpack and shook his head; he had left ghosts behind and that was the way it was going to stay if he had anything to say about it.

Sota looked up at Danny with concerned eyes and tugged at his sleeve. "Come on Danny… the train will be leaving soon."

Danny was drawn from his thoughts and followed Sota's finger to see they had been heading towards a monorail train station located in the airport. He gave the boy a weary, yet genuine smile; he couldn't wait to get to his new home and just go to sleep.

* * *

Danny couldn't help but gawk as he viewed the Higurashi Shrine for the first time. The grounds themselves looked like they could fit an entire block from his old town, and the two story house left a lot of space available to be used in the grounds. The house looked very cozy, but two things drew Danny's attention as soon as he made it up the steps.

The first was a large tree that was on the side of the grounds. It was pretty much the largest tree Danny had ever laid eyes on, and it had what looked like some rope and some pieces of paper attached to the trunk. Next to that, he noticed a small shack, something he remembered was referred to as a well house, but it looked practically ready to crumble.

"We're home!" Sota shouted as he quickly took his shoes off and dashed inside the house. Danny and Arisa were a bit slower as they entered the house, mainly because Danny was still paying attention to the tree and the well house and Arisa was keeping the same pace as him. Danny set his shoes down on the tiled entrance as he walked into the house; it was strange having to do this… although he had read up on a lot of Japanese customs so he had been expecting it. He had even perfected himself in the art of eating with chopsticks in hopes to ease the pain of culture shock.

Of course none of his reading had prepared him for the culture shock he was about to experience because just as he stepped into the living room a silvery haired old man sprang out from behind the wall and threw a scrap of paper at Danny. The paper attached itself to Danny's clothes and caused a sharp tremor of pain to dance across the back of his head, he could feel the beginnings of a headache. The old man began to chant and then waved a stick with white paper attached at Danny. Danny could feel the headache growing worse and couldn't help but moan and put a hand to his head.

"Grandpa!" Arisa exclaimed coming in on the scene.

The old man stopped, looking up with a guilty expression. "What?"

"Danny just arrived after a twelve hour flight… do you really have to exorcize him now?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

Danny rubbed his head and peeled the ofuda scroll off. "I-it's alright, Higurashi-san."

Arisa looked at Danny with concern. "Are you sure you're alright? You look like you're going to be ill."

The boy forced himself to smile in hopes of reassuring the kind woman. "I'll be alright."

Danny couldn't believe the similarities between this person he was going to be calling his grandfather, and his own eccentric father. The exorcism, at least that's what he believed it to be, reminded Danny of the times his own father tested his new inventions on visitors, whether they were salespersons, neighbors, friends, or even Danny himself. Tears were threatening to spill from the memories, but Danny pushed them back. He couldn't cry about every little thing that reminded him of his family or friends, he had to learn to cope with it.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts (he seems to be doing that a lot) when Arisa turned to him and smiled. "Good. I see you've met Grandfather. Don't mind him he's harmless… he just tends to get a little over excited when it comes to the Shrine, that's all."

"Arisa! Is that anyway to talk about me when I'm right here?" the old man asked with a pout. He turned to Danny and looked him over. "You have a strange aura about you boy… are you sure you weren't contaminated by evil spirits while you lived there?"

Danny shifted on his feet uncomfortably as Arisa reprimanded the old man again then flashed Danny a smile. "Why don't you go rest up? When you wake up, I'll have dinner ready and we can all eat… I know you must be hungry."

"I'll show you your room!" Sota chirped, reappearing next to Danny with stealth that would make a ghost proud. He grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him down the hallway and up the stairs, taking Danny inside the closest room to the stairs. "This used to be our guest room, but mom said we could make this your room."

The room itself look bland, to say the least, but everything in it seemed to have a blue tint. There was a bed, nightstand, cabinet and closet, as well as a desk that looked like it was brand new. There were a few things that Danny would have to add to the room to make it seem more like home, like some NASA posters and maybe a few space shuttle models, but right know all he wanted was a place to sleep.

Danny could feel the jet lag catching up with him. Not even bothering to change out of his clothes from the trip he fell onto the bed, his eyes closing instantly and for the first time in a good while Danny slept a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Danny was aroused from his slumber by the smell of cooking meat. He sniffed at the alluring aroma, his body still not wanting to get out of bed, but he knew he had probably slept all day. Finally the idea of a home cooked meal was too appealing and he rolled out of bed and walked lazily into the kitchen.

"Oh, you're up." Arisa said, looking up from the wok in which she was mixing vegetables in with the meat. She wasn't sure what Danny would like so she was going the safe route and cooking up a stir-fry. "Dinner's not ready yet so why don't you go freshen up… the bathroom is down the hall across from Kagome's room."

He nodded his head and turned to leave when he stopped. "That's right… I haven't met Kagome yet. You said she was near my age, right?"

Arisa looked up from her stir fry in surprise. She bit her lip then laughed nervously. "She's out with her friends… I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Danny cocked an eyebrow at the woman's strange reaction to his question but decided not to press it… at least for now. "Alright then. I'll go hop in the shower." He turned out of the kitchen and walked down the hall to where she had said the bathroom would be.

As soon as he walked in, he took off his clothing and dropped them in the hamper, turning on the shower to hot water and stepping inside. As the hot water drenched him, he let his mind wander; it seemed that he could only find the relaxation he desired when he was in the shower.

He couldn't help but think about how suspicious Arisa's reaction to his simple question might be. Unless she was doing something her parents didn't approve of, or something along those lines. Arisa's reaction reminded him a lot of Sam and Tucker when Danny was out fighting a ghost… _'NO! Stop this Danny! Ghosts are in the past, and I left my past behind! I'm not going to get worked up about this! My little sister is NOT a ghost hybrid or some kind of superhero!'_

Danny continued to bathe in peace, although after his little internal debate, he couldn't find the relaxation he usually hoped for in the shower. When he heard Arisa's call that food was ready, he turned off the shower and began drying himself off with one of the towels he had brought with him from Guys in White Headquarters, that is, until something unexpected happened.

Danny felt a small tingle at the back of his throat and a warm soothing feeling spread from his throat to the rest of his body. Then a small wisp of glowing pink smoke escaped from his lips, along with a gasp.

'_Ghosts? Here? Oh no…'_ He thought bitterly.

He quickly ran to his room with the towel wrapped around him and put on his clothes as quickly as he could. He was now wearing a white shirt with a small black polygonal pattern in the back, along with faded blue carpenter pants and the black sneakers provided to him by the Guys in White. By the time he was done however, his ghost sense didn't go off, and he didn't see or hear any disturbances in the house.

"That's weird…" He muttered, slightly annoyed that his ghost sense went off for no reason, but then he remembered something.

'_Wait…'_ He thought to himself, remembering the soothing feeling he received from his ghost sense, a sharp contrast to the cold chill that went down his spine when he sensed a ghost. _'Why was my ghost sense different this time? Are Japanese ghosts different from the ghosts I've been facing or something?'_

"Danny-niisan! Dinner!" Sota announced as he walked past Danny's door, bringing him out of his thoughts. Danny could do nothing more than shrug his concerns for the faulty ghost sense off as he walked out the door and headed to the dining room, his stomach reminding him just how hungry he was.

Arisa set the last plate down on the table before sitting down herself. Danny sat next to Sota who was more or less drooling over his plate. His own stomach gave a loud growl urging him to dig in. He was starving.

"Itadakimase." Sota, Arisa, and the old man said together. Danny chimed in a bit after them, forgetting all about the Japanese custom. He had been sure to study up on Japanese culture during the week before he came… apparently his hunger had made him forget.

He picked up the chopsticks and started to help himself to the stir fry. Being here he could finally relax. It was nice to eat with people who weren't giving him funny looks or sympathizing gazes like at the Guys in White Headquarters where he had been forced to eat for the past week. Danny reached out expertly with his chopsticks and loaded his plate with some of the stir fry. Sitting back in his chair he lifted a piece of meat to his mouth and bit down on it just as a door slid open and a few minutes later a girl stormed in.

She wore a tattered green and white sailor uniform with stains on it that looked suspiciously like blood. Her jet black hair was a bit of a mess and she stormed into the room, obviously furious. She didn't even acknowledge Danny as she sat down at the table and picked up her chopsticks. "THE NERVE OF THAT HANYOU! I TOLD HIM I WAS ONLY GOING TO STAY FOR A WEEK!"

Sota, Arisa, Grandpa, and Danny blinked as Kagome angrily piled food on her plate, all frozen in mid bite. Arisa glanced nervously at Danny. "Uh… Kagome?"

"I mean, I tell him I'm only going to stay for a few days! I can't be fighting off demons ALL the time, can I? I'm just a high school girl! How does he expect me to just stay there twenty-four seven?" She continued to rant, still not noticing Danny or acknowledging her mother's warning.

"Kagome." Arisa said again a bit louder.

Kagome gripped her chopsticks in anger. "I swear if I see him in the next few days I'll _osuwari_ him into next WEEK!"

"KAGOME!" Sota finally shouted.

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted, slamming her chopsticks down and glaring at her brother. It was then that she caught sight of Danny, seeing as he WAS sitting next to her brother, and her eyes widened.

Danny stared at her innocently with the chopsticks still in his mouth, he raised an eyebrow in question and this caused Kagome to jump up from her seat. "W-w-who is he!"

Arisa sighed. "Kagome… this is Fenton Daniel… soon to be Higurashi Daniel and your older brother."

"EEEEHHHHHH!" Kagome shrieked and whipping around to stare in dumbfounded shock at the boy across from her. She open and shut her mouth a few times in disbelief.

Danny meanwhile put his chopsticks down. '_Why did she not know about this? I thought her mom said she was out with her friends… but she still would have heard… right? And did she say demons?_' Danny stood up and gave a slight bow to Kagome. "It's nice to meet you."

Kagome gave him a small smile, her thoughts running on a track similar to Danny's. _'Why did I not know about this? I mean, I know I was gone for a week, but I didn't think my mom would ADOPT SOMEONE!'_ She thought before turning to her mother. "M-mom… can I… talk to you?"

Arisa stood up, flashing Danny an apologetic smile as he sat down. "I'll be right back."

As Kagome led Arisa out to the hallway, Danny's suspicious nature began to arise, that is until Sota nudged him. "Don't worry about her, she's into Feudal history and she's… part of the drama club, so sometimes she gets like that." He whispered.

Danny nodded and went back to his stir fry, although his suspicious continued to trouble him. No matter what Sota said, Kagome's outburst didn't put him at ease, and her rant about demons didn't make it any better. Maybe it had anything to do with the pink ghost sense that sent off when he finished his shower…

He shook it off and continued eating for the moment. No sense in overanalyzing everything with an empty stomach. "Hey Sota, pass me the rice please?"

* * *

Arisa leaned against a counter as she watched her daughter pace back and forth in aggravation. Finally she stopped and turned on her heel. "How could you just go and adopt someone out of the blue like that? Especially considering the predicament I'm in!"

"Kagome… calm down." Arisa said in a soft voice. "You should consider the predicament HE'S in."

The agitated girl stopped. "Huh?"

"That boy is the last survivor of Amity Park… do you remember the news broadcast from a week ago? Well you left before they announced that there was one survivor. He doesn't have any family left and had no where to go."

Kagome stared at her mom in disbelief. _'Just like Sango… he's lost his home.'_ She blinked. "That still doesn't explain why YOU took him in."

Arisa sighed; she knew it would be difficult to explain to anyone exactly WHY she did it… at least logically. However when she had seen that news broadcast an overwhelming sense of duty had overcome her and she couldn't help but act on it. Call it fate, destiny, karma, or what you will but she knew Danny's place was with the Higurashi's. "I don't know how to explain this to you Kagome… I can barely explain my actions to myself. However I do know that it was my duty to adopt him. He NEEDS to be here Kagome."

Her mother's words had stunned Kagome but even though it made no sense Kagome couldn't argue it. In her heart she somehow felt it was true. '_Who knows… maybe he can help with the Shikon Jewel.'_ She thought then shook her head. '_Who am I kidding? He's just lost his family and it's not like he has any special abilities… he doesn't need my problems added to his.'_ Kagome flashed her mother a small smile. "Alright mom… but can we try and NOT tell him about the Feudal Era? I'd really prefer him not to worry about me when he has his own problems."

Arisa nodded. "Sure Kagome… I'm sure Sota has covered for your little slip up earlier."

Kagome groaned. "How could I have been so STUPID! I better go apologize."

"I'm sure it's fine Kagome." her mother said with a chuckle.

She smiled at her mother then left the kitchen, she was hungry and the sooner she ate the sooner she could get rid of the grime from the Feudal Era. She definitely didn't need to have her new older brother asking questions that she didn't want to answer.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N**: Well, the Danny Phantom section got a bigger response than the Inuyasha section, so I'm updating this one and taking down the other one. Can anyone guess how Danny's ghost sense is gonna go haywire in this fic? Anyone?_

_Now who DIDN'T expect half the stuff that went on in this chapter? Grandfather exorcising him, Kagome flipping out at the news, you KNOW it was hilarious! We had so much fun writing those scenes. Anyway, thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys rock! Out loud! Don't forget to Read & Review this one! Tell us if you like the way the story's progressing._


	3. Chp03 – Sibling Bonding

_**Danny Phantom** belongs to (Butch Hartman) and **Inuyasha** belongs to (Rumiko Takahashi). We do not own either of these shows in any way or form._

* * *

**_PHANTOM FAIRY TALE_**

**_A Danny Phantom/Inuyasha Crossover_**

_**Written by**: Kage Jaganshi and SamuraiSirius_

* * *

After Danny finished dinner… both helpings of dinner… he walked outside, deciding to get some fresh Tokyo air. His suspicions about Kagome were bothering him, but all he wanted was to ignore them. He wanted to relax, start over, and get to know his new family. If Kagome had some big secret that she didn't want to share, then he'd wait until she trusted him enough.

"I think I'd definitely know better than anyone about keeping secrets from your family…" Danny muttered to himself, gazing at his palm as he stood in front of the large tree in the Higurashi shrine grounds. Usually when he wanted to relax, he'd go ghost and fly around, just because it was relaxing, but that wasn't an option anymore. If he wanted to swear off his ghost powers completely, he couldn't pick out which ones he could or couldn't use. It was all or none.

However, just standing in front of the large tree seemed to be putting Danny's mind at ease. It was like the tree itself was meant to sooth people, to give them a sense of peace and protection. _'Wow, even a tree can do a better job at protecting people than I can… I don't know whether that's exciting or depressing.'_

"I see you're drawn to the _Goshinboku_," A light voice said from behind him. Danny spun around to find Kagome walking slowly over to him. She had showered and changed since entering the house and her hair was now pulled back in a ponytail. She was also out of her school uniform and dressed in jeans and a baggy blue tee-shirt. She smiled as she stared up into the branches of the large tree. "It's over 500 years old and has served as a guardian spirit of the shrine since it was built around the tree hundreds of years ago."

Danny felt his eyes drawn up to the tree's branches. A light breeze blew though the branches and the leaves rustled together. Danny closed his eyes; he decided he definitely liked this tree.

Kagome looked to Danny, ignoring the giant tree for now. "I'm sorry about the way I acted back there. I was kind of stressed and wrapped up in my own world."

"It's alright," Danny replied. He was glad Kagome had come to talk with him… if there was one way to gain someone's trust it was through polite conversation. "So are you feeling better now?"

The shorter girl nodded. "Much better, nothing like a nice hot bath to get rid of the problems and stress of the day."

Danny nodded, his recent experiences compelling him to agree. It seemed that the only place that he could find any peace of mind within the last week was only in the shower… then again, there weren't many other places to find peace of mind in the Guys in White Headquarters.

He then started to think about the bright pink wisp that escaped from his lips after he showered. It felt different from a ghost's, but the possibility alone of finding ghosts way out here were not very appealing to him. "Kagome… have people in Tokyo ever seen… ghosts?"

Kagome blinked; she hadn't expected to hear something like that at all. "Ghosts? Well, I don't know myself, but my grandfather believes in spirits, so if anyone can answer your question it's him. Why do you ask?"

Danny turned abruptly, almost surprised that she didn't know what happened. He was sure that no matter where she may have been, the news broadcast from Amity Park was transmitted to the entire globe. He saw the helicopters himself, and he was almost positive that it was mentioned that the destruction was caused by a ghost. Heck, he was half expecting to be blamed for the destruction.

He exhaled and placed his hand in his pockets, his expression changing to a somber one. "I'm pretty sure you heard about Amity Park, right?"

Kagome nodded. "I was kind of in a rush leaving home that day but I did hear about it... I thought it was a natural disaster." She gave him a sympathizing look but didn't know exactly what to say. It's not like she knew how he felt. _'Too bad Sango isn't here… she could probably relate.'_

Danny shook his head, lowering it slightly so he didn't meet Kagome's eyes. "It wasn't a natural disaster… it was a ghost attack." Danny said softly. "Amity Park was destroyed by a ghost attack…" _'And I couldn't do anything about it…'_

Kagome's eyes widened. Although she'd seen demons and spirits in the Feudal era, she'd barely seen any attacks of the sort in her time, only once or twice. She would've never thought that something supernatural in her time could be strong enough to completely destroy an entire town.

"Amity Park was known as the most haunted town in America," Danny continued. "So most people were expecting something like a ghost attack… but not even my parents could help against the ghosts, even if they were professional ghost hunters."

Danny breathed in and exhaled a breath; closing his eyes momentarily and opening them back up as he lifted his head to meet Kagome's eyes once again. He tried to smile to try and lift the mood. "Sorry about that, I kind of let my mind wander there."

'_He's more like Sango than I thought…'_ Kagome thought, feeling sympathetic toward the boy. She shook her head. "It must be hard to talk about it." She paused, she didn't want Danny to be depressed like this his first day in Tokyo. She stared up at the sky when suddenly an idea struck her. "I know it's kind of late but would you like to go out and see the sights? I imagine you haven't left the Shrine since you got here."

"Will it be okay with your mom?" He asked, put off by the sudden change in topic.

Kagome shook her head. "Our mom; and she won't mind… I just better go tell her where we're going." With that said Kagome bounded back towards the house, her face set with determination. '_I'll treat him to a night on the town and maybe then he won't feel so bad_.' She thought.

* * *

Danny walked beside Kagome down the busy and bustling streets of Tokyo, although he was surprised that Tokyo was just as active in the night as it was in the day. He chalked it up to the effects of suburban living. As they walked, Kagome explained that despite the bustle, the Higurashi's lived in a much quieter district of Tokyo than say, Shibuya or Shinjuku. Danny listened intently as Kagome talked about her life at school and the interesting things to do in town. They were passing by an ice cream store when Kagome stopped and smiled. "Let's go for ice cream."

Before Danny could say anything Kagome dragged him into the store and bought them two cones; a chocolate for Danny and a vanilla with sprinkles for Kagome. They sat at a booth looking out a window and began to eat their ice cream. "You know Danny, you're Japanese is really good… where did you learn it?"

"I'm not really that great in most subjects at school, mainly Math, but foreign languages were my best subject so I decided I'd take a Japanese class since it wasn't that common." He explained.

Kagome blinked. "So do you speak any languages aside from Japanese and English?"

Danny shook his head. "I wanted to be really fluent in one language before learning another… besides, I never really had the time." He said sadly.

She opened her mouth to say something but a voice cut her off. "KAGOME?" She looked up and then groaned, approaching them were three girls with ice cream.

"Who are they?" Danny asked.

Kagome smiled meekly. "My friends… Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi."

The group of girls was led by Yuka, a girl with brown eyes and short, shoulder length black hair held back by a yellow headband. She wore denim Capri pants and a yellow tank top with blue flip-flops on her feet.

To her left, a girl with wavy dark brown hair licked happily at the strawberry ice cream. She had soft brown eyes and wore a pink sundress with white tennis shoes and no socks. She was the idealistic romantic of the group named Ayumi.

On the right stood Eri who had the shortest hair of the girls cut in a bob around her ears. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were of the same shade. She wore black jeans and a green baby tee and had been the one to shout Kagome's name.

Immediately the three girls surrounded Kagome, Yuka and Eri casting glances at Danny, checking him out. Kagome groaned inwardly, she knew this wasn't going to end well. "Hey guys."

"It's good too see you're no longer suffering from that case of Cystercosis, Kagome." Ayumi said happily.

Danny's expression changed from mild interest to dumbfounded confusion. _'Kagome was sick?' _"Sister-what?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Yuka leaned in next to Kagome's ear. "So are you over Hojo now?" She asked on a completely different topic and not letting Kagome answer Danny's exclamation, who felt pretty out of place at this point.

"Wha-" Kagome began but was cut off by Ayumi who gasped.

"Oh, and what about that InuYasha guy? Don't tell me you're cheating on him Kagome!"

Danny was at a lost for words. These girls were fast talkers and were obviously obsessed with two things: boys, and Kagome's relationships to them. They were almost like Tucker, minus the technology obsession.

"I'm not cheating on InuYasha!" Kagome shrieked. Her friends gasped and gave her curious looks as she continued. "This is Danny. He's my adopted older brother."

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri all gasped and then moved from Kagome to Danny. All at once they began to bombard him with questions about where he was from, how old he was, if he was single, etc.

Danny was shocked by the sudden attention and didn't know who to answer first. He felt trapped, especially since he wasn't used to this kind of attention… at least not all at once. Kagome saw the anxious expression on Danny's face and jumped to his rescue. She started to shove the girls away from Danny, pushing them to the other side of the ice cream parlor. Danny sighed in relief once the chattering stopped.

"What are you doing?" Kagome shouted at the girls as soon as they were out of earshot of Danny, who still felt completely out of place, even more so after the bombardment.

Eri blinked. "We were just making him feel welcomed, Kagome."

Yuka nodded. "Yeah, he's your new brother… we were just curious."

"And he's really cute." Ayumi giggled.

Kagome groaned. "You guys don't need to pester him though! He just got in from a long flight and I was trying to cheer him up, before you guys came."

The girls stared at Kagome then leaned in close. "Are you SURE you're not… interested in him?" Eri asked.

"HE'S MY BROTHER!"

Ayumi sighed happily, backing away from Kagome. "Wow… he's just so dreamy. I mean he has that whole… mysterious thing going about him… like his life has just been one big tragedy."

Yuka rolled her eyes at Ayumi's daydreams. They were all used to her being like this, but it didn't mean they had to like it, they just had to tolerate it. "He IS an orphan Ayumi… of COURSE his life has been tragic."

"That's horrible Yuka!" Eri gasped.

Kagome glanced between the three girls before slowly backing away. She knew once they got wrapped up in a conversation about boys like this they couldn't be stopped. _'Sometimes I worry about them…'_ She walked back over to Danny and took a seat across from him. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I've dealt with worse. I had a friend who obsessed over two things: girls and technology. The fact that he acted on his impulses didn't help either." Danny said; chuckling a bit at the memory of Tucker's many screw ups.

Kagome joined in with Danny's chuckling as the two of them continued to lick away at their ice cream cones, discussing a variety of things. Danny's worries eased away the more he chatted with Kagome, letting him enjoy the nightlife in peace with his new little sister.

* * *

Inside a hut in the middle of a quiet village, a man with long silver hair wearing extremely baggy red clothing was grumbling impatiently. His legs and arms were crossed as she shifted in his spot on the floor, his grumbling disrupting the other occupants inside the small hut.

The other occupants of the hut were a strange gathering of people. Sitting closest to the silver haired man was a man in black and purple robes. His black hair was tied in a small ponytail at he base of his neck and he sat in a lotus position, eyes closed as if in prayer… or sleep. Sitting across from the two men was a small child with reddish brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a blue bow. The child was sitting in the lap of a woman wearing a simple pink kimono and had dark brown hair that fell to her back. Her hair was tied back but only very loosely. She sighed as the silver haired man's grumbling continued. "You know InuYasha, your grumbling isn't going to bring Kagome back any sooner."

InuYasha opened one of his eyes to glare at the woman with an irritated gaze, revealing golden irises. "Feh, I don't need you to lecture me Sango."

Sango glared back at InuYasha, causing the silver haired man to flinch slightly under her scrutinizing eyes. "Well apparently someone has to, since without us you'd be running around acting like an impatient child. Not that you're doing any better at the moment."

The man in black and purple robes sighed. "Why is it that whenever Kagome leaves back for her time, you two argue the entire time?"

InuYasha glared at the man. "Shut up Miroku… no one asked you."

"It's not like we can do anything anyway." The small child curled in Sango's lap protested.

InuYasha stood up. "Shut up Shippo! Of course there's something I can do!" He stomped over to the entrance to the hut and ran off as Miroku and Sango both stood up, following him before he did something stupid.

"Where are you going InuYasha!" Sango shouted after him as he stormed towards the woods. He didn't stop running, and after he had stormed closer to the woods he leapt high in the air and disappeared into the forest.

Miroku dropped his head and sighed. "Obviously he's going back for Kagome."

Shippo hopped up onto Miroku's shoulder. "That idiot! Kagome's not going to be happy about this."

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time Danny and Kagome returned home, and Danny was still trying to get over how lively the Tokyo nightlife was. It was much different than the suburban Amity Park, where the only source of excitement was most likely the parties hosted by classmates, and that was only if you were invited to them too.

As the two of them walked up the stairs, Danny began to recollect the awkward way Kagome's three friends greeted her. "Hey, Kagome?" Danny asked. "Were you really sick before I got here? I mean, you don't look sick at all…"

Kagome blanched slightly, and decided to go with a half truth. "Well, sometimes I have to go and do some… important errands which take a while, and grandfather is usually the one that informs the school about my absence, but he just calls me in sick… and makes up the weirdest diseases."

Danny nodded, remembering his first meeting with his grandfather, if you could call it that. "Makes sense, it seems like something he would do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Danny began explaining as they reached the top of the stairs. "When I first got here, he tried to exorcise me… at least, that's what I THOUGHT it was."

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle as she imagined the encounter between the two. "Yeah, that's more common than you think."

They both shared a laugh until they entered the house, where they quieted down. All the lights were off and they assumed that everyone else was fast asleep. They both took off their shoes and set them on the tiled entrance as they made their way toward their rooms.

"Hey," Danny whispered as they went up the stairs. "Thanks for the night out… it was pretty cool."

Kagome genuinely smiled at him, and surprised him by giving him a hug. "Don't mention it… oniisan."

Danny smiled and after a few seconds' hesitation hugged back. After a few minutes they broke the hug, heading into their separate rooms. Danny changed out of his clothes and put on some light blue pajama bottoms, crawling under the bed bare-chested. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he was out like a light. He wasn't conscious enough to notice the blood red wisp of smoke that trailed out of his mouth a few minutes later as he slept.

Kagome was dead tired and couldn't wait to curl up in her bed and sleep. She opened her door and stepped in her room when she stopped, something was off. She glanced around her room then flicked the light on to get a better look. Everything was as she had left it, including her yellow pajamas at the foot of the bed. That's when she noticed that her pink curtains were billowing in the wind. '_I didn't leave my window open, did I?' _She thought.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the window and landed on her bed. It was a silvery haired boy dressed in all red. He squatted on her bed like a dog but instead of a cute puppy face he glared at her. "Where have you been!"

The girl clenched her fists. "InuYasha! What are you doing here?"

InuYasha slipped off the bed and walked over to Kagome. "Feh, I came for you of course, and what's that strange smell all over you?"

"What! Oh… you must smell my brother."

"Sota doesn't smell like that."

Kagome blinked, remembering that InuYasha didn't know about the recent addition to her family. "No… my NEW brother, Danny."

"New brother? Why does he smell funny… it's not a human scent." InuYasha stated, his eyes narrowing.

"It might be because his entire home was destroyed by a ghost… of course, that was over a week ago." She muttered. She wasn't sure how acute InuYasha's senses were so it was possible that he could still smell the residue from the attack, or whatever's left of it.

InuYasha's ears perked up at this bit of news. "An attack… in the present day? Are you hurt Kagome?" InuYasha asked, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders in concern.

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine InuYasha… it WAS in another country after all." She said.

"Oh, well then you can come back with me tonight, right?" He said, grabbing Kagome's wrist and dragging her towards the window. Kagome stumbled forward a bit before catching herself and breaking InuYasha's loose grip on her wrist.

"No, InuYasha! I want to get some rest, alright?" She shouted at the impatient man.

"Feh. You can get rest back at Kaede's hut stupid woman!"

Kagome felt a vein throb in anger. She gritted her teeth and shoved InuYasha towards the window. "K-Kagome… what are you doing?" He asked as she got him near the ledge.

Without a second thought, Kagome shoved him out and whispered. "Osuwari."

"AGGH!" InuYasha screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

Kagome pulled herself back inside and slammed her window shut. She hoped Danny was a heavy sleeper… that would be a hard thing to explain this late at night. She glanced at her clock and realized what time it was, she groaned and without changing into her pajamas fell onto her bed and drifted into sleep.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N**: Here's chapter 3, some Danny/Kagome sibling bonding time, probably my first written attempt at some fluff near the end there, but I think it turned out pretty good. It's kinda disturbing that Kagome's grandfather always thinks of such deadly and rare diseases. The fact that the school believed his excuses didn't help their case either…_

_Well guys, don't forget to Read & Review! Thanks for all the reviews you guys have written so far, we love you guys!… platonically!_


	4. Chp04 – Down the Rabbit Hole

_**Danny Phantom** belongs to (Butch Hartman) and **Inuyasha** belongs to (Rumiko Takahashi). We do not own either of these shows in any way or form._

* * *

**_PHANTOM FAIRY TALE_**

**_A Danny Phantom/Inuyasha Crossover_**

_**Written by**: Kage Jaganshi and SamuraiSirius_

* * *

The sun shone through the blinds of Danny's window, but he paid it no mind, deciding to roll over and avoid the sunlight. He was never a morning person, and he doubted that would change anytime soon. His sheets were tangled around him and he was sprawled out on the bed, taking up as much room as he could. He would've slept forever if it weren't for one little thing…

"DANNY-NIISAN!" A young voice shouted, pouncing on the bed and causing Danny to bounce slightly as he tried to sleep.

Danny groaned and rolled over. "Sota… g'way…" He mumbled.

Sota scowled and prodded Danny in the ribs. "But it's 9:30! Mama's almost done with breakfast, and you need to wake up. I have something to show you!"

Danny sat up slowly; still groggy from being woke up so early on a weekend. He turned slowly to glare at Sota who sat at the end of Danny's bed beaming happily. He tried to think of something to say to get Sota to go away but he just couldn't bring himself to be angry at that happy face. He sighed in defeat and just settled for staring at him blankly. "What is it?" He muttered.

Sota giggled at the sight of Danny's horribly messy bed hair. "I got a new game."

"You woke me up at 9:30 for this?"

Sota shook his head vigorously. "It's not ANY game, it's THE game!" he said, pulling from behind his back a brand new copy of a game Danny was all too familiar with.

Danny did a double take when he saw the cover for the game. He also rubbed the sleep from his eyes for few seconds, thinking maybe he was seeing things in the morning. As soon as he opened his eyes however, he was proven wrong since the game was still in Sota's hands.

"You play Doomed?" Danny asked the younger boy in a surprised voice.

Sota was still beaming as he answered Danny's question. "No, I haven't installed it yet. My mom finally let me buy it though, and I can't wait to play! Can you help me install it?"

Danny couldn't help but smile at the boy. His smile faltered however, as his taste buds were assaulted by a foul taste, which he immediately identified as morning breath. "Alright, you go ahead and start up the computer while I go shower and brush my teeth."

The younger boy nodded, walking out of the room with an excited expression. Danny stood up and yawned, stretching his arms as he did so. He gathered some clothing from his closet and headed for the bathroom, making sure to see if it was empty first.

After brushing his teeth and taking a refreshing shower, Danny stepped out of the bathroom wearing baggy faded blue jeans and a shirt similar to the one he used to wear back home. It was a white shirt with black trimmings on the sleeves and a black shirt collar, along with a black kanji symbol for 'spirit' in the middle where his red oval usually was.

Danny walked down the stairs to the living room, getting a good whiff of the breakfast Arisa was cooking up. Danny's stomach couldn't help but let out a low growl. He walked into the living room to see Sota waiting impatiently by the computer, shifting in his seat until his eyes settled on Danny.

"Danny-niisan!" He beamed.

The older boy chuckled at the sight of the younger boy's admiration. In truth, Danny felt a little uncomfortable receiving such treatment, but he couldn't really be mad at the boy or tell him to stop, although he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't like this with his sister.

'_Oh who am I kidding? Jazz and I didn't get along until she was in on my secret, and even THEN I thought she was a little annoying.'_ Danny thought as he sat down on the desk chair and began typing away at the keyboard as Sota loaded up the game disc.

The next few minutes were spent in silent anticipation as the installation process progressed. By the time the installation was complete, Sota let out an involuntary squeal, which Danny tried really hard not to laugh at.

"Alright, so what character name do you want? Mine's Ghost-Boy."

Sota crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his face scrunched up in deep thought. He was like that for a few seconds until his eyes snapped open and a huge grin spread across his face. "How about… Demon-Dog?"

Danny's expression switched to a confused one, not quite understanding the meaning behind such a name. "Should I even ask?"

Sota didn't even answer his question; he just changed the topic all together. "You know Danny… you're not like my sister. You don't treat me like a little brat."

"Hey, who said I treated you like that?"

Danny and Sota both looked up at the sound of the voice, coming downstairs was Kagome. She was dressed in faded denim jeans and a pale pink tee-shirt with a red heart in the center. She glared at Sota with her hands on her hips and the boy merely stuck his tongue out at her, she huffed and returned the gesture.

Before the 'fight' could escalate any further their mom stuck her head in the living room. "Come on kids, and stop fighting. Breakfast is ready." She disappeared back into the kitchen and was quickly followed by Kagome, Danny, and Sota; all of whom were starving.

They took their seats around the table and Arisa set the last of the food on the table. Laid out in front of Danny was a traditional American breakfast: bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and some waffles. He was amazed by the large breakfast and felt extremely blessed that his adopted mother was trying to make him feel welcomed and at home.

"Itadakimase." The family chimed together before digging in to the hardy breakfast.

Kagome filled her plate and began to eat. Her thoughts however were on InuYasha's late night visit. She hoped that he wasn't still lingering around but part of her felt guilty since now he wouldn't be able to eat with the family as he occasionally did when he came to her time. _'He probably went back though… he knows I only came back for a day… he can be so impatient.'_ She thought.

Arisa noticed the worried look on her daughter and gave her a smile. "So how did you and Danny enjoy your night last night?"

"It was fun. Kagome showed me a lot of the town and I even got to meet some of her friends." Danny said as he devoured his eggs.

Kagome nodded with a smile, drinking some of her orange juice but not saying anything, she was just glad that her friends hadn't called yet asking Danny on a date… she knew it was probably only a matter of time though.

Danny was the first to finish his breakfast and after excusing himself from the table took his plate into the kitchen. Kagome knew this was an opportune moment and turned to her mother. "I'll be going back to the Feudal Era today. I know if I stay any longer InuYasha will get angry."

"I understand." Arisa replied, finishing off her toast. "I'm sure I can come up with a story to not let Danny suspect anything."

Her grandfather nodded, looking up from his morning paper. "Yes. We can say she came down with a sudden case of the Hantavirus and had to be taken to the hospital."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Grandpa if we say that then he'll want to come visit me in the hospital."

"Oh." He said, defeated, and went back to reading his newspaper.

Arisa shook her head and stood up. "I'll think of something… in the mean time I guess I better start getting your supplies restocked."

Kagome nodded and went up the stairs, heading to her room to change into her green sailor uniform while Arisa began restocking Kagome's large yellow backpack. She was restocking it with some food and medical supplies, along with some change of clothes Kagome would bring down after she changed. As she headed to the living room to wait for Kagome, she found Sota playing the new video game she had bought him last night.

She turned to the hallway to find Danny walking over to the front door. He stopped when he noticed her as he was putting on his black sneakers. "I'm just going to head out and walk around for a while. Is that alright Higurashi-san?"

Arisa dismissed his worry. "It's alright Danny, just be back for lunch."

Danny nodded with a smile and turned to leave, walking through the doorway and closing the door behind him. Arisa sighed afterwards, slightly relieved that she'd have more time to think up an excuse for Kagome's absence when he returned.

Just as Arisa set the bag down by the door Kagome came barreling down the stairs wearing her green and white sailor uniform, with a couple of outfits clutched to her. She shoved them in her bag and stood up, turning to her mother and hugging her. "I'll be back soon… I don't want Danny to get too suspicious."

"Alright dear, your Grandfather is still in the kitchen." Arisa said as Kagome released her from the hug. Kagome left to give her Grandfather a goodbye hug then returned and ruffled Sota's hair as he was still playing his video game.

"Keep an eye on Danny for me Sota." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah… hold on… I'm on level 2 already, the bridge of doom." He said, batting his sister away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to her mother, giving her another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll think of a good reason." She said. Arisa nodded and watched as Kagome put her shoes back on and walked quickly out of the house, backpack slung over her shoulder as always.

She entered the well house and sat on the edge of the well, slinging her feet over the well as she prepared to hop off the edge; that is, until a voice coming from the entrance of the well house stopped her. A voice she was trying to avoid until she left.

"Kagome? What are you doing in here?" Danny asked, standing in the entrance of the well house with a curious expression.

Kagome turned to face him, her feet still hanging loosely inside the well as she sat on the edge. Her expression blanched when her vision confirmed that it was in fact Danny. "Uh… I'm- er…" She stuttered, completely at a loss for words.

She didn't get to say anything else, because in that moment, she lost her balance and was sent tumbling inside the well. Danny's eyes widened when he saw her body fall inside and ran over to the well at full speed. "KAGOME!" He yelled as he reflexively dove inside the well and reached out for her, gripping her arm firmly as soon as he was close enough.

Right after he grabbed her, they were both engulfed in a bright blue light, and a soothing sensation washed over the both of them. Kagome wasn't distracted by that like Danny was, she had seen and felt it millions of times, but before she fell in the well she saw something that would be burned into her mind for a long time, whether it was some kind of hallucination or not.

She could've sworn that she saw Danny's irises glowing a bright green when he dove in after her…

* * *

InuYasha's head shot up as a strange scent suddenly passed over him. _'That's Kagome's scent and the scent of that new brother of hers… I wonder why it's so strong though.'_

He hopped down from the tree he had been reclining in and landed in front of Sango who was cleaning her sword. The girl stood up, putting the sword back in its sheath. "What is it InuYasha?"

He sniffed again just to be sure. "I don't know… Kagome's back… but there's another person with her I think."

Miroku peered out of Kaede's hut having heard the news that Kagome was back. Shippo was clinging to his shoulder and looking happy because of the news. "Kagome's back!" He squealed.

The monk on the other hand bore a serious expression. "She's not alone… who could be at the well with her?"

"Heh, only one way to find out." InuYasha said with a growl and without another word, jumped into the air and towards the well.

"InuYasha! Wait!" Sango and Miroku cried, rushing after him.

InuYasha and the rest of the group reached the well rather quickly. Normally they would hear the happy tidings of Kagome as she climbed out of the well and greeted them. Instead, they reached the well in the middle of an argument.

"HOW DID YOU FOLLOW ME THROUGH THE WELL?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU! WHAT WAS THAT WEIRD BLUE LIGHT! WHAT HAPPENED?"

The first voice was definitely Kagome's but the second… it was a young male's… probably about the same age as Kagome… maybe a little older.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVE ME!"

"WELL WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO? WATCH WHILE YOU FELL DOWN A WELL?"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING BY THE WELL HOUSE ANYWAY?"

"I TOLD YOUR MOM-"

"OUR MOM!"

"FINE! I TOLD OUR MOM, THAT I WAS GOING OUT FOR A WALK! I WAS CHECKING OUT THE SHRINE!"

The bickering was cut short when Danny gasped, and Kagome watched with fascination as two wisps of blood red smoke trailed out of Danny's mouth. He grabbed his throat as if it was dry and some sweat began to develop on his forehead.

"What…" Kagome started. "What was THAT?"

"Uh…"

Their 'conversation' was cut short when InuYasha's voice cut through it. "It was about damn time you guys stopped yelling!"

"Who's down there with you Kagome?" Sango called over the edge of the well.

Down in the well Danny both thanked whoever had shouted down at them for distracting Kagome and at the same time wondered who it was. It wasn't anyone he had heard before and he wondered if it had something to do with the strange red smoke that had come from his mouth. His ghost sense had been acting up ever since he set foot in Tokyo.

Kagome continued to stare at Danny. What was she supposed to DO with him? She couldn't drag a defenseless person into the Feudal era. She looked up to the opening in the well. _'No one's ever been able to follow me before, well except InuYasha… how is this even possible?'_

"Well…" Danny started, looking up to the opening in the well. "Might as well climb up. You want to go first or should I?"

The young miko shook out of her stupor. "I'll go…" She responded, climbing out of the well using the several vines that Danny just now noticed were rooted around the walls of the well. He waited until she was out of the well before climbing himself. As tempting as it was, he didn't want to look up the skirt of someone he considered his sister. _'Dude, that's so wrong…'_

Sango and the others stepped back from the well as Kagome slung herself over, dropping the bag first then pulling herself up and out of the well. The others looked at her curiously. "So who was down there with you?" Sango asked.

Kagome glanced back. "My brother."

"Danny come on up!" Kagome shouted down, and then turned back to the others. "T-try not to freak him out okay… I'm not sure how he got here."

After a few seconds of anticipation, a boy slightly older than Kagome emerged from the well. He was wearing a strange assortment of clothing that was somewhat similar in style to some of the other things the group had seen Kagome wear. His hair was just as black as Kagome's but his most surprising feature was his piercing blue irises.

Danny pulled himself out of the well and landed on the floor rather clumsily. He stood up and brushed himself off until he looked up. The first thing he noticed was the abundant wildlife, and the group of people now staring at him with wonder, well, most of them…

"We're… not in the shrine anymore, are we." Danny deadpanned; his question sounded more like a statement, but the surprise was evident in his voice.

Kagome sighed; there really was no avoiding it now. "We're about 500 years early."

"Why the hell did you bring him with you Kagome?" InuYasha growled; the strange scent that the boy had was irritating him… it was human… yet it wasn't.

Kagome whipped around. "I DIDN'T BRING HIM HE FOLLOWED ME!"

Danny got defensive after hearing that. "YOU FELL DOWN A WELL! ANYONE WITH COMMON SENSE WOULD TRY TO SAVE YOU!"

"DON'T START THIS CRAP AGAIN!" InuYasha half growled half yelled, looking at the two squabbling siblings with a twitching eyebrow and a throbbing vein.

Danny sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about following you down the apparently-time-traveling well, but I thought you were falling in… anyway, my name's Danny Fen- I mean, Higurashi Danny."

The group exchanged glances before deciding they should at least try and be civil with Kagome's new brother. _'I wonder why she never mentioned him before… maybe her family took him in while she was with us.'_ Sango thought. "I'm Sango." She said with a slight bow of her head, adjusting the strap of her Hiraikotsu, the large boomerang weapon she carried on her back. Although the pink kimono she wore concealed it, she was in fact a very adept and skilled demon slayer.

Miroku gave a kind smile to the young man. "I am Miroku, a mere monk at the service of your fair sister." He pulled Kagome closer to him, his hand drifting precariously close to her bottom. Sango, who was standing next to him, conked him on the head and he dropped his hand in favor of cradling the bump forming on his head. "Nice to meet you."

"Er… likewise." Danny said; sweat dropping as he watched the scene unfold. _'Man, and I thought Tucker couldn't control his hormones…' _

InuYasha didn't say anything, he was sizing Danny up. There was something funny about him… his scent wasn't right and InuYasha was never one to ignore his nose. He felt Kagome glaring at him and figured he would at least give Danny his name. "InuYasha."

Danny nodded, glancing at each of them until he stopped at InuYasha. His eyes grew as wide as saucers and he began to blink a few times, hoping that maybe he was seeing things. "Dude… are those dog ears?" He asked incredulously.

InuYasha blinked, glancing up at his ears then back at Danny with a growl. "You got a problem with them?"

Kagome stepped between InuYasha and Danny. "He's a half-demon… it's normal." She explained to Danny.

"HEY! Who said you could go telling him that?" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome whipped around. "LIKE HE WOULDN'T HAVE FIGURED IT OUT INUYASHA!"

Suddenly, Shippo popped up from behind InuYasha's shoulder. "Seriously InuYasha… your ears ARE kind of obvious."

Danny blinked, taking notice of the child on InuYasha's shoulder, as well as his fluffy fox tail. "Who're you?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Shippo grinned mischievously. "I'm Shippo. I'm a full demon so I'm much stronger than InuYasha." He said mockingly.

InuYasha growled and punched Shippo in the head. Shippo cried and jumped over to Kagome's open arms. "InuYasha! That wasn't very nice." She said.

InuYasha crossed his arms and looked away. "Feh. Whatever."

Danny couldn't help but chuckle. "Nice friends you got here Kagome." He said, but suddenly he gasped, drawing the attention of the group. Danny closed his eyes and held his neck as if he was in pain, but the group was surprised when a blood red wisp of smoke trailed out from Danny's mouth. "What the hell is WRONG with my ghost sense?" He blurted out absentmindedly, forgetting he wasn't alone.

"Ghost sense?" Kagome asked. '_Was that what I saw down in the well?'_

Suddenly InuYasha stiffened and his hand went to the hilt of his sword. He sniffed the air again, just to be sure. There was no mistaking it… a demon was drawing closer. He unsheathed his sword, the Tetsusaiga, and it tripled in size. "Guys… we have company."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N**: Well here it is, Danny has finally fallen down the well (yeah, like you guys weren't expecting that to happen already) and met the guys. This morning I'll be leaving to Puerto Rico for about three weeks, (two of them in my dad's house) so the updates might be a little slower, especially during the last week, if there's any at all. Please bare with me, since I'm still writing the fics while I'm at my dad's house._

_The lack of reviews kinda has me concerned, I mean does it mean that ppl just don't find the fic that interesting anymore? Or what? Anyway, we hope you guys still do find the fic interesting, because we're working hard to dish out the chapters here lol. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and don't forget to Read & Review this chapter._

_If you already have an idea on what's going on with Danny's ghost sense, then tell me if you think what I'm doing with it is accurate. In our opinion it is, but you know, just to be sure lol.  
_


	5. Chp05 – Can I Trust You?

_**Danny Phantom** belongs to (Butch Hartman) and **Inuyasha** belongs to (Rumiko Takahashi). We do not own either of these shows in any way or form._

* * *

**_PHANTOM FAIRY TALE_**

**_A Danny Phantom/Inuyasha Crossover_**

_**Written by**: Kage Jaganshi and SamuraiSirius_

* * *

After InuYasha spoke, a loud rumbling could be heard and felt coming from the nearby woods. After a few seconds of anticipation, a large demon which looked like a deformed snake broke through the foliage. 

The demon was for all intents and purposes a large snake, with a massive jaw, and several spines going down what looked like its back. Its teeth were dripping wet with acidic saliva, and Danny could've sworn that it was smirking. _'Man that is one ugly snake!'_

The snake demon took a whiff and smiled down at Kagome. "I see you are a priestess, and with jewel shards to boot. It'll be my pleasure to relieve you of those." It hissed at it lunged for Kagome.

Danny's protective nature of his family and friends suddenly overrode all functions of his brain. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" He screamed as he lunged at the snake demon, giving it a massive punch at the side of its jaw.

Unfortunately, the punch had no effect whatsoever.

The snake demon turned to Danny with an annoyed gleam in its eyes and hissed dangerously. "Just for that… I'll eat YOU first."

The snake lunged forward at Danny, mouth wide open to take him in one gulp. He braced himself for an impact that never came because at the last second Sango jumped in between Danny and the snake demon; her boomerang acting as a shield to block the snake. She slid a bit on the grass as the snake continued to push against her.

Danny gaped at the girl before him, not sure what to say. She looked over her shoulder at him. "What are you doing? Run!"

He nodded dumbly and began to back up, looking for a safe enough place to watch the battle from. In reality, Danny had never felt more helpless in his life. With his ghost powers, this would've been an easy fight, but his ghost powers have been the cause of Amity Park's problems from day one, so he wasn't going to taint this place with them either. _'If only I had a weapon… I remember mom used to let me watch her train with her bo staff…'_

InuYasha glanced at Kagome. "You don't have your bow and arrows so go make sure your brother doesn't get into any trouble."

Kagome huffed but realized she would only get in the way… especially since the snake was after the jewel shards. She saw Danny backing away from the fight and thought back to his actions. _'Why did he try and attack the snake…? He should have known it was futile… maybe it has something to do with that red stuff that came out of his mouth.'_ Kagome bit her lip and made her way over to her brother.

As soon as Kagome was out of the way InuYasha shifted his stance, he knew Sango couldn't hold him back much longer; especially since she wasn't dressed to fight. He jumped in the air and swung his large blade down at the snake. The snake must have sensed him coming because it whipped its head around and opened its mouth, a sticky green substance shooting out of it. InuYasha slashed through the substance but it splattered on him and caused the fabric of his _haori_ robes to smoke. He landed on the ground, some of the substance had pelted his face, and it was burning. "Damn that hurts."

In the meantime, Danny was desperately looking through the nearby woods where the snake emerged from. He wasn't going to sit around and do nothing while some people he barely knew fought with their lives to protect him and Kagome. He recalled some of his mom's bo staff training, and if he could find a broken branch or something close enough to resembling a bo staff, he could fight.

He heard footsteps behind him as he searched, but he paid them no mind; he had to find something to help with. Kagome noticed Danny and walked over to him. "Why did you do that back there? You could have been killed."

Danny sighed. "It was a reflex. You're my sister and there was a giant snake about to eat you. I wouldn't be much of an older brother if I didn't at least TRY to protect you." He said without turning to face her; he just continued to search for a temporary bo staff.

Kagome was comforted by the fact that Danny was looking out for her even though they hadn't known each other that long. She glanced over her shoulder and could still hear the sounds of battle; she hoped they could be able to defeat the snake soon.

"Alright that answers that… but what was that red stuff that came out of your mouth?"

Danny visibly tensed after Kagome asked that, and she noticed. His mind was in overdrive whether he should tell her everything or just ignore the question and move on. "Can… can we talk about that later? When a giant snake ISN'T trying to eat us?" He stuttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure InuYasha will be finished with it in no time… it's not like the snake demon has any jewel shards. Now will you answer my question? What was up with that red-" Her question was cut short by a large roar and the snake demon slithering to where they were.

The snake glanced from Kagome to Danny and smiled. "Don't think I forgot about you, my little snack."

Miroku and Sango broke through the clearing behind the snake. The snake had shot more of the sticky substance at InuYasha and it had pinned him to a tree… it wasn't the acid variety but another substance that hardened within seconds. The snake had left them and they knew it was heading for Kagome and Danny.

"Kagome! Be careful, Miroku's wind tunnel doesn't work on it… the snake's too poisonous!" Sango shouted. Her boomerang was no where in sight, the snake had caused it to wedge itself in a tree and without Kirara she couldn't get it… she hoped Shippo would be back soon with her demon cat friend… things were looking pretty grim.

Danny wasted no time and began throwing anything within his reach at the snake. Rocks, sticks, branches, anything within reach. The giant snake batted the projectiles away with ease and wrapped its giant tail around Danny's body. He closed his eyes as he felt the air in his lungs being forcefully pushed out and gritted his teeth as he felt each bone in his body crack dangerously.

"Is my snack too weak to struggle? It's no fun if there's no fight inside you, child." The snake hissed. Danny's eyes snapped open with fury at that statement. The snake sounded too much like a certain hunter Danny knew, and it was filling him with rage that a snake was taunting him like some kind of mouse. H glared at the snake with such intensity that if looks could kill, the snake would've burst on fire and burned to a crisp.

What he didn't know was that his glare was made even more intimidating due to the fact that his irises weren't blue anymore, but a glowing green.

"DANNY!" Kagome screamed as the snake tried to squeeze him. She saw the flash of green but at the moment the strangeness of it was over her… she was too worried about her brother.

Suddenly a quiver of arrows and her bow dropped from above her. She looked up to see Kirara flying in with Shippo on her back. "Here Kagome!" Shippo shouted.

Kagome smiled in thanks and picked up the weapons. She notched an arrow in the bow and pulled the string taught. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She released the arrow and it flew towards the snake, enveloped in a bright pink light. The snake wasn't able to move since it was strangling Danny and was hit full force by the purifying arrow. It shirked in pain and began to convulse, a giant gaping hole was left in its throat. It relaxed its grip on Danny and then fell over dead.

Kagome wasted no time and ran over to the decaying body of the snake; she had to be sure Danny was alright.

Danny groaned as he sat up. Now that the pressure of his entire body being crushed was gone, a headache began to develop. "Man, I never get a break…" He muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

Kagome climbed over the snake and rushed to Danny. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Danny groaned, pushing himself to his feet and dusting himself off. "I've felt worse."

Kagome nodded. "Good… that means you no longer have a reason to dodge my questions."

Danny was silent for a second, and he visibly tensed. He turned his face so he wouldn't meet her eyes and his expression changed to a somber one. "It's not something I like to talk about… at all…" He muttered. "So don't expect ALL your questions answered…"

Kagome gave Danny a worried look and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha joined the gathering.

"Are you two alright?" Sango asked, standing next to Kagome and giving Danny a once over, she could tell by looking at him that he had seen his share of fights before this. _'But Kagome said there weren't demons in her time… so why wasn't he as stunned by the demon attack?'_

InuYasha peeled some purple goo from his clothing and stuck his tongue out. "Damn snake…" He muttered. He looked up to Danny and growled. "And what was that back there! Why did you go and act all stupid and jump in front of the snake! He would have been LOADS easier to handle if you hadn't pissed him off!"

"InuYasha I don't believe this is the time for this." Miroku interjected with a sigh. Truth be told, he'd rather get back to Kaede's hut so they could discuss the stranger's arrival. Even Kagome seemed baffled that he had followed her.

* * *

As the group made their way inside Kaede's hut, Danny couldn't help but feel his anxiety rising. He knew that Kagome was going to bring up the subject of his faulty ghost sense again, but he wasn't sure that he could take the pressure of having to answer in front of her friends. He didn't mind too much answering Kagome's questions, since all she had seen was his ghost sense, but he wasn't too trusting of her group of friends; he had only just met them. 

Before Danny set foot inside the hut, Kagome grabbed him by the arm and smiled at her friends. "Will you guys excuse us for a moment?" She pulled Danny aside and led him to a nearby tree a good distance away from the cabin.

"Alright… now what was that red… breath about?"

Danny sighed; he knew this was coming, but at least some of the anxiety was off since he only had to explain it to her. "Alright, it's my ghost sense. I've had it for the past three years and I've been using it to know when ghosts are nearby back home… in Amity Park. But ever since I set foot in Tokyo, my ghost sense has gone berserk."

Kagome scratched her chin in thought. "So you say you have a spiritual sense? How has it gone berserk…? I didn't think there WERE any spirits around in the present day…. especially around our shrine because of the tree."

"Well, usually my ghost sense is blue and feels cold." Danny said, his eyes narrowing in thought. "But the first time it went off in Tokyo was around 10 minutes before dinner last night, and it was pink and felt… well, great. Then it went off again twice down at the well, and once before that snake showed up. All three of those times it was red, and my throat felt like it was on fire."

"But that's about the time I got back from Feudal Japan," She muttered, then bit her lip, "It was pink you say…? Maybe you can sense more than ghosts Danny. You see… I'm the reincarnation of a priestess or miko from this time called Kikyou. It means I have some strange powers that enable me to purify things like that snake demon for instance." She explained to the best of her abilities… she'd never had to explain it before.

"Makes sense… the only things that ever showed up in Amity Park was ghosts, so it's not like I could find out if I could sense other things." Danny muttered. He then turned to look at Kagome with a pleading look. "If I tell you something… do you promise to keep it a secret? I don't want anyone to know about this…"

Kagome looked surprised at the request. "Sure, Danny… I mean to be honest if you hadn't fallen in the well with me I was going to hide this from you… so if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." He looked nervous about telling her and she didn't want to force him into something he didn't want to do. "But I won't tell ANYONE, I promise."

Danny gulped; this was going to be hard on him to explain. "I told you before that my parents were professional ghost hunters, or paranormal investigators, right?"

Kagome nodded, listening intently.

"Well… my parents were known for being a little crazy about their work. They were obsessed about ghosts, and they found a way to view the paranormal in a scientific manner." Danny began. "They also built a lot of inventions that helped with their work. Devices to detect ghosts, track them, trap them, drain them, analyze them, etc."

Kagome nodded. "My grandfather does that sometimes… he's always making up legends about the stuff in our house and talking about demons and spirits." She stopped and sighed. "Sorry… continue."

"Don't worry about it," Danny waved off her interruption. "About three years ago, my parents had a breakthrough in their research, and they made something they called the Fenton Ghost Portal, which was a large blast door that took up a good part of the basement wall. It was supposed to punch a hole into a dimension my parents called the Ghost Zone."

"Anyway, the portal didn't work at first, and they were pretty devastated afterwards. It was kind of depressing to watch my parents like that about their research, so my friends and I tried to see if we could get it running." By now, Danny was beginning to tense up to the point where Kagome could notice. "We found out that my parents had installed an on/off button INSIDE the portal."

"Since they were MY parents, I was the one who went inside the portal to check it out. My friends didn't want to get in trouble with my parents. I didn't even know about the switch until I accidentally ran my hand over it and turned it on… while I was inside."

Danny began shaking slightly, gripping his upper arms as he remembered just how painful the experience was, and how it took him by complete surprise at first. "I was electrocuted by a machine that could generate enough power to punch into a different dimension… and it hurt like hell."

Kagome gasped and put a comforting hand to Danny's shoulder. "S-so what happened?"

"Well…" Danny started, his shaking having stopped now. "All of my parents' inventions are powered by a form of ectoplasm, the stuff that ghosts are made of. When the portal electrocuted me, it did something… I don't know what exactly, but I was turned into a half ghost hybrid."

"So, after that I got ghost powers. I had enhanced strength, I could fly, I had my ghost sense, my intangibility, my invisibility, and my ghost rays and barriers. There's also the ghostly wail, but I think I'm the only one who's been able to do that." Danny half stated half ranted, counting off his fingers as he named his powers, but Kagome noticed the somber expression in Danny's face was still there.

Kagome didn't know what to say. Even though Danny had all these great powers he seemed to be stressed by them… like they were more of a burden than a blessing. She thought back to what she knew about Danny's destroyed town and could feel tears brimming in her eyes. _'He probably tried to protect all those people like he tried to protect me… and he was just overwhelmed.'_ She couldn't help it anymore and pulled Danny into a hug. "I-I'm so sorry." She blurted out into his chest, the tears coming freely.

Danny was genuinely surprised at her reaction. He certainly wasn't expecting a hug, or to have his younger sister cry into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her lower back softly with his fingers, hoping it would calm her down. It usually worked when Jazz got the same way. "It's not your problem Kagome… you don't have anything to feel sorry for."

Kagome shook her head, but didn't say anything, worried that what she was thinking might upset him. She took a deep breath and pulled away from him, calming herself. She wiped the tears away and gave him a small smile. "T-thanks for sharing with me."

Danny smiled at her. "Hey, if you share your secrets with me, I share mine with you. Although I think it's fair that I warn you… I promised myself I'd never use my ghost powers again…" He then brought up his palms, staring at them as if they were something vile. "These powers are a curse… they're what attracted the ghosts, and what attracted the ghost hunters. I'll live with them, but I'm not using them again, so you can forget about trying to convince me otherwise. You're my sister and I trust you, considering you should know what it feels like to keep a secret like mine, so I can only hope my trust wasn't misplaced…"

Kagome frowned as her theory was confirmed but nodded at Danny's statement. _'He must hold himself responsible… all that power and he got beat. I hope he's able to forgive himself someday… it can't have been his fault… I know Danny would have tried his hardest.'_

"You know…" Danny started, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. "I used to watch my mom train with her bo staff, and she was a ninth degree black belt. If I had a bo staff of some kind, I could totally help you guys with… wait, what do you do in the past anyway?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well it's kind of complicated but if you're going to help us you deserve to know." She took a deep breath the paused, wondering where to begin. "I fell down the well by accident a few months ago… well I was really pulled down by a centipede demoness. She took me because she said she wanted the jewel inside me."

"Jewel?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome nodded. "At the time I didn't know what she was talking about but it turned out that she was right… a jewel was inside me, a powerful jewel called the _Shikon no Tama _or Jewel of Four Souls. It can grant any wish and gives extraordinary power to humans and demons. Well, she got the jewel out and I was supposed to protect it from demons or greedy humans who may want it… unfortunately a crow demon got it away from me and when I tried to get it back I accidentally… well… shattered it into about a million pieces that scattered themselves around."

She took a deep breath. "So… now I feel kind of obligated the get the shards back… especially before anyone else does." She thought about Naraku and shivered, how in the world was she going to explain his story… or any of her other friends for that matter.

"I see… well, don't worry about anything, because big brother's got your back." Danny exclaimed proudly, although there was a humorous undertone Kagome didn't miss.

Kagome giggled. "Thanks Danny." Her face grew somber. "But… putting the jewel together isn't the only reason I'm here. You see… there's this really powerful demon after the shards named Naraku. If you decide to help… well let's just say he has a nasty way of doing things."

Danny shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't worry; I'll watch out for him, he can't be any worse than my enemies." He said, muttering the last part to himself. The way she referred to this Naraku reminded him a lot of how the ghosts referred to Pariah Dark, or how Clockwork referred to Danny's evil alternate future self, and that alone frightened him.

Kagome nodded. "As for the bo staff thing you mentioned… I'm sure Sango can get you a weapon if you really want to help us." She turned to head back to the hut. "The others have their own reasons to help me and InuYasha collect the jewel shards… but they can tell you when they're ready."

"I understand," Danny said, but he stopped suddenly when he recalled something, something important. "Uh… Kagome? Does Higurashi-san know I'm here? In the past?"

Kagome stopped midway and groaned. "Oh no! Mom's going to be worried sick about where you went!" She spun back around to Danny. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to take a guess and say that she's not going to like the idea of me being in the past, is she…" Danny asked, although it was meant as a sarcastic statement and came out as such.

Kagome shook her head. "She lets ME come, right? She might actually like the idea of someone like you watching out for me." She smiled. "We should probably tell the others that I'm going to go back and tell mom you're helping me out here."

Danny nodded in understanding and stood up himself. "Yeah, and we need to get me that bo staff so I not COMPLETELY useless, right?" He asked with as smile as he walked past Kagome. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited, despite his past encounters with ghosts.

Unfortunately, a certain half-demon with dog ears had heard the entire conversation with a frown. He definitely had some questions for Kagome in the near future.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N**: Well, it's been... what, about two weeks maybe? But I'm back! Sorry I didn't update when I was in Puerto Rico, but during my stay in my dad's house, I was internet-less the whole time. There was some contruction going on near the house and that caused my dad's internet to drop for a good few weeks._

_I was supposed to get back from Puerto Rico saturday, but I got sick to the point where I paid for my own ticket to get back to MD earlier. Sirius has been babysitting her ass off as well, so the next few chapters might not come as early as usual, although it won't be 2 weeks or something, maybe just half a week... or something._

_Man we got so many reviews! I didn't think everyone liked our story so much! Thanks so much! Reviews totally inspire us (well, I assume Sirius likes them as much as me) so don't forget to Read & Review! Also, check out some of Sirius' stories, I personally like how she's handling her Danny Phantom/D.N.Angel crossover, even though I've never seen D.N.Angel before in my life.  
_

_Also, I know Doomed must be pretty outdated considering Japan gets their stuff before the U.S., but you forget that Sota is a child, and as such, a game that previously looked forbidden must appeal to him insanely, like Doomed. Knowing a half-demon who's prone to danger helps too. I'm pretty sure Sota must've asked about playing Doomed before he met Danny, but Arisa being who she is, wouldn't let him until he was old enough to handle it. Make sense? I kinda based it off how my mom handled my little brother playing StarCraft. Those of you who play StarCraft should know just how bloody that game can be..._

_Also, I think we inadvertedly made this chapter a Danny/Kagome bonding chapter. It was meant to be a plot twist, you know, with the whole 'secrets' theme and who actually is in on whose secret, but it came out as one big bonding scene. I figured the title of the chapter seemed to fit the whole theme for this chapter, right? Anyway, we hope you guys liked it, and the angst WILL return, don't worry people.. _


End file.
